


Mine *DISCONTINUED*

by Dragonborn1002



Category: VenturianTale
Genre: ... - Freeform, Attempted Seduction, It's only for a paragraph, Jealous Jimmy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive Jimmy, Protective Jimmy, Protective Toast, but don't worry, mentioned Jimmy Casket/Sally Acachalla, or more, shy Toast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonborn1002/pseuds/Dragonborn1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is tired of watching Ghost and Toast grow closer and closer. He'll do anything to get in-between them and take Ghost for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that some chapters are short, but longer chapters = more time it takes to write them
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a lazy sack of crap, I know... :(

*Jimmy caskets P.O.V*

I hate him.

Everything about him sends my inside into a fiery blizzardy twist of rage, if I could I would kill him. I hate him...I hate everything about him.

I hate the way he looks at him,the way he talks to him, and most of all...I hate that Johnny toast is still living. Out of all of the people I want dead, he's the one I want dead the most.

To be honest I keep planning on killing him,but when I put that plan into motion. A memory of Johnny ghost and toast flashes in my mind with ghost saying 'voice comes back saying and I just stop when he says that because I don't want him to die and it's not because we're the person and if he dies I die, it's because...well I just don't want him to die. I mean, what's a puppet master without his precious puppet?

'I have to find a way to get rid of toast without ghost knowing.' I thought as I wondered around the never ending black void in ghost mind.'I can't kill him when I'm in control and I can't kill him when ghost is in control,so I how can kill him?',I sighed.'The only way to do that is to either separate me from ghost or live with this hatred...forever.',I smirked at the idea,not the 'living with hatred' thing,the other thing,that way I can kill toast and have ghost all to myself.My small smirk turned into a crazy smile of thought of those two things.I just wondered how I'm gonna do it.Just then one name came to mind.

"Maxwell..."

*Ghost's P.O.V*  
I yawned as I just sat my desk doing nothing accept playing with a pencil that was just laying on the desk .I was about to fall asleep when my partner/best friend walked in."Evening,sir." He said in his normal British accent that I never get tired of, "Oh hi,Johnny." I replied with a small smile."Hey,guess what?We got mail!" He yelled happily as he handed me the mail, I scanned each one,"Bill,bill,fan letter,bill,letter from the accachalas,letter fr- wait,what?!" I scanned the letter fast 'Dear P.I.E,I thought it would be a good idea to send you a letter to invite you to a party were having on Friday at ten pm and I know what your thinking 'why couldn't they just call or email us?' "."To be honest I did wondered that." toast interrupted,I just rolled my eyes.

I continued "Anyways the rest of the letter is just about how they lost there wifi and electricity by billy flying into the power lines ,where the party is,and they want us to check out the place to make sure it isn't haunted,thens ends with 'from, Gutrude'." I smiled big finally having something to do."Well,sir I think we should go to the party,you know,if you want to... ",Toast trailed off.I gave a little smile,"Of course we're going.".  
When I said that Toasts eyes seem to light up with excitement."Alright! You know,we should go on the investigation now and maybe after that...we go get some dinner...?" Toast trailed off again. What is with him today? I smiled,"Sure,but YOUR paying.". He chuckled a little as he left the office.

*Toast's P.O.V*  
Yes!  
I never been happier in my life!  
I asked Ghost if we can go get some dinner before,but he said no ether because he was really busy,tired,or every good restaurant in town was closed.But tonight was the right night, Ghost and me only have a one short investigation, he had two energy drinks today, and the sun was just going down so the good restaurants were still open.

'This causes for a drink.' I think as a walk down the hallway of our house to the fridge. 

*Back to ghosts P.O.V*

"Oh,hold on a sec." I rushed back to my desk to read the last letter,"Oh,it's from the mayor...mmhhhmm...mmhhmm...'you are restricted from driving for two months'?" My eyes widen as I read the last part "Well,that's dumb!" I balled up the letter and through it in the trash can and rushed out of my office.

"Ok, Johnny looks like your driving,lets- what are you doing?" I saw him on the couch drinking a bottle of whiskey."Oh,hi sir..." He was obviously drunk,"ahhh...you do realize we're going on an investigating and I need you to drive,right?" And he just looked at me like I was speaking gibberish,"Ok,you know what,we'll just go tomorrow,ok?" I was getting a little mad at him,I was looking forward to an investigating,going on another adventure with toast,having fun on a boring day,but no! He had to get drunk! I don't even know how's that's possible I was only gone for about ten seconds!

I can see that toast was dozing off so I said my finally word."Goodnight!" I walked away to my room,taking off my hoodie dropping it near my night stand,crashed on my bed and closed my eyes.'God,sometimes he just ticks me off.' I thought as drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I don't know if this is how people act when their drunk,I haven't exactly gotten drunk before nor seen a person drunk,so remember toast is drunk not drugged...even tho it looks like it...

*Casket's P.O.V*

Look at the way he treats you...

 

I promise...

 

I will never treat you that way...

 

Ever...

 

*Toasts P.O.V*  
'God,I'm a idiot!' I thought 'I knew we were going on an investigation,so why did I-urg!' I think while rubbing my eyes trying to stay awake,"I should go apologize..." I sighed as I got up.

I made my way through the hallway trying to keep my balance and not collapse on the floor.what felt like an hour,probably from stoping every 5 seconds to stop and trying to wipe the foggy ness from my eyes.'How am I this drunk?' I thought as I opened ghost's door.

When the door was wide enough to fit my head through I peeked eyes through and saw he was facing away from me,asleep.So I opened the door wider to fit my whole body in and thought,'Why am I doing this? Can't I just apologize tomorrow and let him sleep?!' I sighed 'I can at least leave a note.',I spotted a note pad next to his handgun on ghost's nightstand.I carefully walked towards the nightstand trying not to wake ghost up.

I made it to ghosts bedside without tripping or making a noise and I just...looked at him...I never actually said this to Ghost or anyone in that matter and I highly doubt I ever will,but...I think Ghost is very...cute.Its just the way his gorgeous brown eyes light up with excitement when there's a new case or when we're going to do something fun and the way his chocolate brown hair shines in the sunlight or covering one of his eyes when its messed up,like it is now,and the way he hugs up to me when he gets scared or cold. I've must of been to blind to notice it, because I just realised it when I turned into a teenager. Yes,I know get drunk from time to time,but I would never hurt him or let anyone or anything hurt him.

I shook my head that was getting off track. I took the notepad and a pen a had in my pocket,then wrote as strait as possible ,' I'm so very sorry for making us not go on the investigation and go out for dinner,I hope there is way to make it up to you. -toast'. I quickly-but quietly- putted the notepad down and headed for the door,but my foot was stuck on something that made me fall with a loud very thud. 

On the floor,I picked up my head to see what made me fall. It was ghost's hood. Just then I heard a shuffling from Ghost's bed. 'Oh god,please don't wake up,please don't wake up,please don't wake up!' I thought as my chest tightened and I closed my eyes tight,somehow thinking it would hide me. Just a moment later I heard a voice.

"Toast?".

Dang it.

"What are you doing?" .

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was sitting up in his bed,near the edge,looking down at me with messed up hair and some brown hair covering his right eye. . "Uh,uh.Ok,sir before you jump to any conclusions, I was not watching you while you sleep.", I stalled as I was trying to think of what to say next. Ghost just raised his eyebrow. 'Great, now he thinks I stalk him in his sleep.'.

He sighed and lead over to see the clock on the other side of the room more clearly." Toast, I'm just gonna be honest with you and-". He was cutoff by the sound of him sliding sideways off the bed."Sir!". I quickly got to catch him,which led to me falling...on him. I swayed my head to move my raven black hair, only to find me hovering above Ghost. I had one hand on the ground, which was the only thing not making me fall, and my other hand on Ghost's back,which was the only thing not making ghost not hit his head on the ground.

My face was burning and probably redder then a tomato right now. Ghost just stared at me,with a little red on his face too, not saying anything. So, I got up and quickly headed towards the door." I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". I thought heard a voice say," Wait! Toast, come back!", but I didn't and I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

*Ghost's P.O.V*

"Wait! Toast,come back!", I quietly yelled, not wanting to wake the people next door.

I know him falling on me was an accident, Toast knows it was an accident. He just didn't want me to bust my head on the floor or something. He was probably embersed. I mean anyone would be if anything like that happened with you and your best friend. 

'I should go after him.' I think as I get up from the floor and headed towards my door. I saw him run down the hall and there's only two rooms down there, the bathroom and an extra room we never use. Since the extra room is locked and the key is...well somewhere...we lost it,ok! Anyway, so I walked and when I turned the knob, it didn't open. 'He must of lock it.', I thought as I knocked of the door." Toast?",no answer. I knocked again." Toast,open the door.", and that's when I got a response." No...", Toast groaned." Come on, Toast, I know was an accident,it happens.". Nothing. I growled a bit and pulled out my knife,then putted it in the lock and turned it until I heard a click. 

I turned the knob and opened the door. In the corner I can see Toast sitting on the white tiled floor. I sighed and kneeled down to eye level with the Brit. "Toast?",Toast picked up his head to look into my brown eyes. "You alright? Your face is red.You catching a fever?". He did look pretty warm. He had some sweat dripping off his tan and pale skin and his face was really really red.

I had to say he did look pretty hot.

And not in that kind of way! 

Well...kinda...

Wait, what?! Stop thinking about this!

I putted my hand up to his forehead to check his temperature.He did feel a bit warm,but not enough to have a temperature."Doesn't look like you do.", I smiled at him and he smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

*Toast's P.O.V*  
His hand felt so cool ageists my warm forehead, it felt like being in the dessert during a heat wave and then coming into a air conditioned house. But the cool feel of his hand had to end as he pulled away."Doesn't look like you do.", he said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He just looked adorable when he smiled.'God,I wish I could just hold him,kiss him,and tell him I love him.' I thought. 'I could apologize,you know,since he's here.'. 

"I'm really sorry I ran away like that. It's just that I lov-". I quickly stopped my sentence,just realizing what I was about to say."It's just that you,what?",he said with a questioning look. My mind was rushing to think of what to say next."I- It's just that I,ah,didn't want you to get hurt...", I made a nervous smile as he made calm and warm smile."Well,I forgive you.", He pulled me into a hug. 

My eyes widen in surprise,but then soften and then I putted my arms around his mid- back and hugged him back. I wish we could stay like this forever. He then backed away with a yawn."Hey, we can go on the investigation in the morning. I'm tired." He turned and walked out of the bathroom towards his room. 

I soon followed him out of the bathroom just to see him fast asleep on his bed. I walked in, turned off the lamp, and looked at ghost. "Good night,sir.",I said as I moved a lock of hair from his face. I walked back towards the door, took one more look back, then closed the door.

*Casket's P.O.V*  
"That stupid stupid Brit!",I yelled into the darkness that was all around me."Oh, look at me I'm Jhonny Toast and I'm bloody in love with Jimmy caskets crush. I can't possibly die!!", I mocked Toast's accent. "Oh, Toast, please hug me and kiss me!", I said in best Ghost voice I can. "Why do you deserve him?! I've been with him since the beginning! I protected him from any threat that came his way! ME! HE'S MY PUPPET! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!", I yelled even more louder without taking a breath.

"Calm down,casket. Your whining like a toddler...", I said to my self softly because of my now soar throat. 'It's alright, it'll be only a few hours till he's venerable to take control of and when i do get in control I'll go find maxwell, make him separate me from Ghost, I kill Toast, and spend the rest of my life with Ghost. Sounds hard, but worth a try.', I think as I try to clam myself. 

(A/n: Ok, I ran out of ideas so I'm just gonna do a time skip.)

*Few hours later*  
(Still Caskets P.O.V)

Finally,I was in control of Ghost's body. I got up from Ghost's bed and was heading towards the door. But first I looked in the mirror and saw a pretty little face looking back at me but the only thing I didn't like was that eyes in the reflection was red instead of that beautiful brown color. 

Realizing I was losing my train of thoughts, I looked away from the mirror and headed towards the living room. "Now...where's the keys to the car?". I looked around for the car keys. On the coffee table. No. In the couch. No. On the conner. No! 'Where is it?!',I yelled in my mind. Then I remembered that,that stupid little Brit had them. 

I sighed and made my way to Toast's room.

Hatred boiled up in me as I opened the door to Toast's room,that made a sound like 'asqquuueeeeeek', and stepped in. His room was almost the same as Ghost's ,but the walls were blue instead of red and had three pictures on it. One of the pictures had Ghost and Toast as kids holding up peace signs with the other arm rapped around their necks, the other was one picture that I remembered was tooken a month ago, it was Toast's two cousins taking a selfie with Ghost,who was looking annoyed, around their arms with Toast in the background scratching the back of his head looking nervous, and the last photo was just Toast's family photo. 

Nothing interesting.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, on Toast's work desk, the keys to the car and walk towards them. Grabbed them. And looked towards Toast. 'Oh,there is so many ways I can make you suffer...' ,I thought while I made happy grin thinking of all the ways I can make Toast bleed...

Oh,the list just keeps getting longer and longer...

I can cut off his limbs, rip out his vocals,and leave him in a abandoned building so he can so he can bleed out that beautiful colour red where no one can find him,then burn it down as I roast marshmallows over it. That's not it! Yeah there's much,much more! One of them involves fire ants and about ten kitchen knifes. 

But anyway, I walked out of Toast's room,towards the front door,to outside.  
I walked towards the car (aka the ghost mobile) the was red, me and Ghosts favorite color, and gotten into the driver set, then drove to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

*Jimmy's P.O.V*   
I drove around the city looking for about an hour, trying looking for a place where Maxwell could be. 'Come on! I didn't have much trouble looking for Maxwell before! Why can't I find him now?!', I shouted in my mind. Well, actually he had no trouble looking for me, but-oh never mind!

Just when I leaned back into my seat and sighed, I heard a rumble. I looked down and realized it was my stomach. "Oh, yeah. Little Ghosty forgot to feed you.", I looked back up at the road, " Well, blame Toast for that.". I looked around for a place to eat and spotted a 7-11 up ahead. I pulled into an empty parking lot,got out, and looked around. It was very bright you can spot it a mile away, there was also two other cars besides mine, one of them was a police car. Hopefully they don't recognize me. I walk in to the store and grabbed Doritos and a mountain dew,' I know it isn't much ,but it'll do.' , I thought as walked towards the cashier. "Is that all,mr?" ,the blonde cashier lady asked while reading a magazine, "Yes", I replied. 

She looked up at me and her eyes went wide, "Oh my god! Your Jhonny Ghost,right?", the cashier asked with a squeal. "Ah...yes?", I replied, "I knew it! And- oh my," , she paused for a moment,"My friends were right. You are cu-", the lady was cutoff by an elevator ding (Thank god, the last thing I want to do was deal with a fan-girl) coming from the back of the store. We both looked towards the source of the ding (it's a elevator if you haven't guessed).

When the elevator doors open, there was a limping police officer holding his stomach in pain with crimson blood dripping down his forehead and mouth. It also looked like his arm was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. "Oh my god! Officer, are you ok?!" , the cashier asked. "I'm fine! Just-I'm getting far away from the place as possible!", the officer responded aggressively,  
" Whatever you do don't go down there! There's- there's...something down there! It calls its self...um- Maxwool? Or something- uh! I don't know! I'm going to the hospital!" , the officer said finally before leaving. 

I made a happy grin.

"Finally,I found him...", I mumbled under my breath. "What was that,darling?", the lady glanced back at me. "Oh nothing. I was just saying that I can go down there and...handle the ghost for you.", I putted on a fake innocent smile for the lady. "Oh my god, thank so much! And in return I will give you anything in the store for free!". 'I feel like I'm gonna get a headache from this lady.', I thought as I walked towards the elevator,pressed the button, and got in the elevator. I waited till the elevator made a another 'ding' sound and the doors opened. I stepped out of the elevator and looked around, it so dark ,the only light that was the elevator light, I got out my phone that had a light on it and turned it on. I walked forward, "Maxwell! I need to talk to you!", I yelled into the darkness, "Come on! I know your here!", I added. I continued walking and calling his name , but nothing was replying. 'He's toying with me.' , I thought, 'I know what to do...'.  
"Oh,well. I guess there's nothing down here! I did want to make a deal with Maxwell, but oh well! I guess he isn't here!", I waited for a moment for anything then turned around to leave...until...

"Hello, Jimmy~"

I turned around quickly and saw a faint figure of a man wearing a long brown coat,a western style hat, semi long brown hair, and stubble. "So,what is so important that the 'world renounced murderer' needs to make a deal with me?", Maxwell asks with a smirk. I put on a stern look and cleared my throat, "Maxwell, I want you to separate me and Jhonny Ghost from each other!". Maxwells eyes widened "Jimmy,you should know I haven't separated personalities in many decades. I could mess up and make your spirt possess the cashier lady!", he said,trying to convince me. I stood there for a moment or two thinking of what to do. 'If I make him do the thing there's a fifty/fifty chance of me and Ghost being separated or separate with Ghost and be in someones body...', I sighed, 'but it's a risk I'm wiling to take!'. 

I looked up at Maxwell with anther stern look, "I don't care! It's risk I'm wiling to take!". Maxwell sighed, "If that's what you want, Jimmy...I will grant it.". Maxwells eyes then started to glow red and voice got deeper. "Jimmy Gregory Casket, are sure you want to make this deal with me?!", I nodded. Maxwell then held out his hand ,which was surrounded by blue flames, and floated closer towards me. "Very well then, grab my hand!", Maxwell then fell silent. I first hesitated, then reached out slowly to grab his hand.

I was about an inch away from Maxwells hand, until...

"Maxie, honey~! Your muffins are ready~!", I heard a woman with a french accent yell. I immediately knew who it was. 

Maxwells eyes then went back to its normal state and then dropped his hand that was no longer covered in blue flame. "Ummm...", Maxwells cheeks were covered with a shade of pink ,probably from the embarrassment. "Do you want blue or strawberry ~?", Aimèe continued. "Ummm, I am so sorry..." ,Maxwell whispered towards me as tried not laugh ,before turning his head towards right, where an open door was four feet away. "Um-honey, I don't want any-", "What?!" ,Aimèe cut Maxwell off. There was then a sound of heels stomping. "Oh, god...", Maxwell said as a woman with red hair tied up in a bun with green ribbon, a mostly dark green and yellow dress that went down to the ankles, and a red apron with powder and batter on it, emerged from the darkness holding a plate of blue and strawberry muffins.

"I've been busting rear trying to make these!", Aimèe yelled while stomping towards Maxwell, "Do you realize how hard it is trying getting your favorite blueberries from a dimension full of DEMONS!?!? Demons that can touch ghost! I still have scars!", Aimèe was now in Maxwells face and still complaining. At this point I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started bursting out laughing, "Hahahahaha! I'm sorry -haha!- just...really? -hahaha!- you two?! Together?!", I continued to laugh until I looked up and saw Maxwell giving me an evil glare, I stopped but I still kept smiling. "Oh, hehehe, I didn't see you their, Jimmy...", she laughed nervously, "So...how is stealing Ghosty boy from the Toaster going...?". My smile faded and I putted a serious look on my face, "Fine...just in the middle of that actually...".

Aimèe raised a brow and looked back at Maxwell for answers, he sighed "He wants to be separated from Ghost, EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE MANY RISKS TO IT!", he glared at me when he said that."Oh my god! -wait a minute...a psycho killer is in love with person ,but another person loves that person and is willing to do anything to have that person...someone should write about that!", Aimèe looked up and realized me and Maxwell were staring at her. She laughed nervously, "...well, don't let me be a bother...continue.". Maxwell and me then turned back to face each other again and Maxwells eyes started glowing red and his hand was held out to me. Without hesitation, I grabbed it and pain shot through my body, then everything went black.

~~~I just felt like putting this here~~~

I opened up my eyes and started blinking rapidly to make the fogginess go away. Once the most the fog was gone, I sat up and looked down, and I realized I wasn't wearing what I had on before. I was wearing a long black jacket, with a blood red shirt underneath it, and with dark jeans. I looked around and noticed another body on the ground a couple yards away from me, it's Ghost. My eyes widen as I scrambled to me feet, almost tripping, and ran towards the knocked out brunette. Aimèe was already there kneeling over Ghosts body, poking him in the arm. "Is he dead- oh hey, Jimmy!", she quickly stopped poking him and got up, "Didn't see you get up! I just...". Her voice died out as I kept staring at the knocked out boy. It felt like just me and him were in the room, all I can hear was my heart beat picking up and Ghosts steady breathing. 'I can't believe it...we're...separated...', I made a wild smile, '...finally...' .


End file.
